Violeta
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Rojo, cuando mi sangre pudo más que mi orgullo. Azul, cuando comencé a caminar detrás de tu vestido. Rojo, cuando al fin alcancé tu cuerpo, que se giró hacia mí. Azul, cuando mis labios probaron los tuyos...


**Violeta**

Te observo, desde este apartado rincón de la sala. Tu melena negra cae libremente por tu espalda descubierta. Tu cabello lacio, demasiado, hasta la saciedad, y en él se esconden mis más oscuros deseos. Ríes, bailas, alegre entre la multitud de invitados en esta fiesta. Tu vestido de perdición. Violeta, sin espalda, y con un escote demasiado sugerente, hace que mis ojos se pierdan entre tu piel y la seda.

Y sin querer hacerlo, estoy pensando en ti. Sé, que es lo que no debo hacer. Pero lo hago, sin querer, pienso, y me pierdo en esos pensamientos, reprochándome a mi mismo por mi osadía.

Giras tu rostro, adornado con una, seductora para mi, sonrisa. Y tus ojos celestes se enfrentan con los míos, grises. Y solo te devuelvo un gesto de indiferencia. No me agrada que me veas. No quiero saber que te gusta. No deseo, para nada, que descubras que tus hechizos naturales han surtido efecto en mi mente de hombre, no.

Comienzas a caminar, decidida, ante mi mirada indiferente, pasando entre los cientos de invitados de la familia en esta navidad. Tu cuerpo, extremadamente perfecto, se mueve incitándome al rojo deseo, a la ardiente pasión que despiertas en mí. Tus piernas largas que terminan en un delicado tacón, y más arriba, por encima de la rodilla, se pierden tus perfectos muslos entre la grácil seda del vestido. Mi perdición…

.- Hola, Sirius – susurras en mi oído. Sensual. Tus labios rozando en mi oreja. Provocas, y mis ojos se cierran ante el mínimo roce.

Me provocas, y confundo mi locura con cordura, tus palabras con respuestas, tu belleza con pecado.

No puedo contestarte, por la poca razón que aún guardo. Recordar, que no tenemos una buena relación, que el azul pecado se mezcla en tu vestido con tu perfecto cuerpo. Y tu sonrisa ingenua aún, inocente a su manera.

.- ¿Me acompañas a tomar aire? El ambiente está pesado aquí – dices mientras tomas una de mis manos, repletas de deseo, entre la tuya, fría, pálida, frágil…

Y descontrolas mi libido. En gestos tan femeninos y sutiles, me pierdo en pensamientos sucios, pensamientos que me llevan al delirio, al pecado de tus labios. Y en un gesto brusco, aparto mi mano de la tuya, porque los caminos que desearía recorrer con ellas, sé, que están fuera de mi alcance. Mi atracción no me debe permitir olvidar que no me agradas, que no me agrada hablarte, mirarte, que eres simplemente Bellatrix, mi prima, la menor de las tres. Pero tu escultura descontrola mi mente.

Llegamos al patio, aún no hay palabras de mi parte, simplemente un gesto de desaprobación. Me observas, tu mirada fija en mi perfil, la puedo sentir. Pero trato de enfocar algo que atrape mi vista, porque sería perjudicial fijarla en ti.

Comienzas a temblar, algo totalmente predecible, la temperatura es muy baja aquí. Los copos de nieve resbalan en tus hombros, y caen al suelo, luego de pasear por tu cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos, fuerte, para borrar esas fantasías que se apoderan de mí cuando pienso en tu cuerpo. Y en un acto caballeroso de mi parte, me quito la chaqueta y la coloco en tus hombros… quedamente, demorándome en ellos, haciendo que mis dedos rocen tu piel fría, haciendo que te estremezcas, haciendo que tus ojos caigan en un sensual movimiento…

.- Gracias. – y te giras para mirarme, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Pudiendo ver mi cara reflejada en tus ojos – Sabía que te importaba – sueltas con ese tono cínico que odio, el que te caracteriza.

.- No lo hago por ti, simplemente por…

Pero mis palabras se pierden en algún lado. Porque has hecho lo que no debías, mujer. Sabiendo que con ese cuerpo, hasta un iceberg adquiriría más temperatura de la normal. Me has abrazado, de una forma, cariñosa, se podría decir, algo raro en ti. Quedo inmóvil, esperando que esto termine, por tu bien, por mi orgullo. Mil mujeres, miles, las que me desean, una, la que deseo. Esa, mi prima, arrogante, gélida, falta de sentimientos, a la que, por raro que parezca, aborrezco.

Mis brazos inertes, incapaces de contestar ese gesto tan cercano entre nosotros, el primero, desde que tengo memoria activa. Tus brazos, en mi cuello, bajando rítmicamente a mi espalda. Tu rostro, hundido en mi cuello, tu respiración provocándome escalofríos. Tu pecho, contra el mío, tu vestido, en su lugar, por desgracia…

.- Primo… sabes que esto no es lo correcto – me dices en el oído. Y la afirmación me asusta. Tan fría, tan inteligente, sabes lo que deseo de ti. – de todas formas, feliz navidad…

En mi cuello, el lugar menos indicado para hacer eso, dejas un beso, casi una caricia incitándome al deseo. Azul, pecado. Rojo, deseo. Tu vestido, el que genera ambos sentimientos en mí: Violeta.

Violeta, mientras te giras y comienzas a andar en dirección a la casa. Violeta, cuando tu cuerpo se mueve en su interior. Violeta, el día que mi libido del pecado salió a la luz. Violeta, cuando deseo que se encuentre con el piso, revelando el misterio que esconde. Violeta, cuando ataca mi mente, mi poca cordura.

Rojo, cuando mi sangre pudo más que mi orgullo. Azul, cuando comencé a caminar detrás de tu vestido. Rojo, cuando al fin alcancé tu cuerpo, que se giró hacia mí. Azul, cuando mis labios probaron los tuyos.

Desencadena, este gesto, este roce, una serie de emociones. Y casi con furia, con resentimiento por lo que lograste, te atraigo hacia mí. Más cerca, lo más cerca que nos permita tu vestido, y más aún si es necesario. Contestas a este beso, casi en contra de nuestros ideales, de nuestra naturaleza de odio mutuo. Contestas y me arrastras hasta un cobertizo, alejado de la casa. Casi con desespero, con deseo, casi animal, salvaje, me quitas la camisa. Sabemos, ambos, donde terminará esto. Y al fin, concretando lo que he deseado durante toda la noche, tu vestido desaparece. Y ante mí, mi perdición. Tu cuerpo. Tu vestido, en el lugar que le corresponde, el suelo.

Violeta, mi pecado, mi deseo, tu vestido.


End file.
